Coasse un peu pour voir ?
by CrazyTiff
Summary: OS - Cuddy à la recherche du prince charmant... Ou pas...


Auteur : Tiff  
Disclaimers : Pour le fun uniquement oh yeaaah :)  
Genre : Tout public... Cuddy et un peu de House. 99% délire 1% romance/amitié  
Résumé : Croa ?

Commentaires apprécies :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Coasse ****un peu pour voir ?**

Peau lisse, douce et hydratée. Maquillage léger, une touche de parfum. Vêtue d'une nuisette diablement sexy, Cuddy s'apprêtait à passer une soirée… Qu'elle qualifierait de sensuellement sportive.

Elle avait sorti une bouteille de vin, baissé légèrement les lumières. Tout était parfait ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle concrétisait une nouvelle relation. Elle avait rencontré un prince charmant en chair et en os ! Drôle, gentil, serviable, respectueux, galant, généreux et incroyablement sexy.

Elle n'aurait jamais parié sur son existence… Et pourtant ! Elle en arrivait même à être nerveuse, comme une adolescente à la veille de son premier rencard. Elle sursauta au premier coup de sonnette.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure dans le miroir de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Il était là, beau comme un dieu, devant elle. Il lui tendit une rose avant de la dévisager avec envie… Ou peut-être que non.

Selon ses plans, il aurait dû lui sauter dessus et zapper le repas. A la place, il explosa de rire. Mi-intriguée, mi-vexée, Cuddy l'interrogea. Il lui était impossible d'obtenir une réponse compréhensible alors elle insista jusqu'à le voir pointer ses pieds.

Horreur ! Elle avait gardé ses pantoufles 'Donald Duck' ! Ça lui enlevait toute crédibilité de femme fatale mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer d'elle.

Qu'aurait-il fait si elle avait rigolé quand il avait manqué son triple panier l'autre soir au basket ? Que fait un homme blessé dans sa virilité ? Il fuit. Et une femme ? Cuddy referma la porte violemment.

L'homme fut coupé dans son élan.

« Lisa, attends ! Ne sois pas fâchée. C'est mignon ! »

Mignon était bien la dernière réaction qu'elle aurait voulu provoquer. Elle ne les mettait pas souvent, ces pantoufles. Et il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse ce soir là. Son parquet était froid et elle avait voulu éviter d'être complètement gelée avant même qu'on puisse la réchauffer.

Elle allait devoir se réchauffer toute seule en cette magnifique soirée d'hiver… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire du rangement. Oui ! En nuisette ! Ça fera plaisir aux araignées ! Elle soupira.

« Lisa, répond-moi ! » Il pouvait toujours rêver lui. « Ne boude pas ! Tu es très jolie. » Au moins, maintenant, il savait ce qu'il manquait. « C'est un horrible malentendu. »

Plus il insistait, moins elle avait envie de lui ouvrir. Elle en était presque à faire des recherches sur la psychologie masculine. D'ailleurs… Elle devait avoir un livre là-dessus. Une connerie qu'on lui avait offerte pour un anniversaire. Il y a longtemps de ça. Où était-il ?

Forcément, dans un coin oublié de la bibliothèque ! Elle l'attrapa difficilement et… la douleur au bout de son pied lui indiqua qu'un deuxième livre était tombé. Elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur une image de grenouille… Bleue !

Elle pouvait déjà parier avec elle-même que c'était généralement plutôt vert ces petites bêtes. Et ce bleu lui rappelait un autre bleu qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus.

'_Dendrobate Bleu du Suriname'_ Elle devait tenter d'émigrer là-bas. Les grenouilles avaient beau être bleues mais elles se transformeraient rarement en prince charmant. Parce qu'ici, elles étaient désespérément vertes et inconvertibles. Bleu, vert, bleu, vert. Et si elle choisissait un prince charmant aux yeux verts ?

Ses doigts frappèrent nerveusement le bois. Pourquoi diable était-elle allée chercher un type sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée sans fin ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Yeux bleus ou non.

***

Cuddy ne comptait plus ses bâillements depuis le début du rencard. Il avait beau avoir les yeux verts, il était très ennuyeux. Elle en arrivait même à espérer qu'House vienne la déranger. Pour une fois qu'on avait besoin de lui ! Il se faisait silencieux. Mais non, son biper restait désespérément silencieux. Si au moins son vis-à-vis pouvait l'être aussi.

« Et vous avez beaucoup de monde sous vos ordres ?  
- Je suis doyenne de l'hôpital.  
- Eclairez-moi.  
- _Il était con ou il le faisait exprès_ ? Tous les employés de l'hôpital sont sous mes ordres.  
- _Clin d'œil exagéré et sûr de lui._ Oh une femme dominatrice.  
- _Faites que le bar brûle..._ Et vous m'avez dit avoir des enfants ?  
- Oui deux. Mais ne parlons pas de moi. Comment se fait-il qu'une femme comme vous soit encore seule ?  
- _Parce que je tombe que sur des navets comme toi._ Par choix.  
- Vous aimez être seule ? Au moins vous n'êtes pas de ces femmes qui se font entretenir.  
- _Dommage avant qu'il parle, il était plutôt beau._ Je gagne bien ma vie.  
- Très intéressant. Et vous recherchez quoi exactement ?  
- _Un homme brillant, intéressant, plein de surprises._ Vous aimez Donald Duck ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous savez, le canard avec ces trois neveux.  
- Le canard, je l'aime à l'orange. _Rire gras.  
- Décidément, elle n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps._ Je crois que je vais vous laisser.  
- Non mais ne partez pas. On peut changer d'endroit si vous voulez bouger.  
- Ce n'est pas l'endroit qui me dérange mais la personne.  
- _Vexé._ Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez !  
- _Se levant._ Oh, peut-être, mais je sais ce que j'évite.  
- Vous cherchez quoi exactement ? L'homme parfait ?  
- Du sexe ! Vous me paraissez beaucoup trop sentimental. »

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle était déjà hors de vue. Cuddy referma son manteau. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait trouver sa perle rare. Le prince charmant se faisait désirer. En parlant de se faire désirer, House, sifflotant, un dossier à la main, apparut à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle partit à sa rencontre.

« Vous !  
- _D'un air innocent._ Moi ?  
- Vous auriez pu venir plus tôt !  
- _Surpris._ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger !  
- Menteur !  
- Il était si nul que ça celui-ci ?  
- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Il a quoi votre patient ? _Elle lui prit le dossier des mains._  
- Il a été choqué à vie par le décolleté de son boss.  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ C'est ça... _Lu les premières lignes._ AMPUTATION ?  
- Mais personne n'a besoin de sa main gauche !  
- Il a 17 ans !  
- Il ne joue pas de guitare, le monde de la musique est sauvé.  
- Faites les tests !  
- Non mais vous n'êtes pas drôle.  
- Vous non plus.  
- C'est la meilleure ça. Je n'ai rien fait.  
- Justement ! Quand je ne veux pas vous voir vous êtes là et quand j'ai besoin de vous, vous faites soudainement une pause.

- Si j'avais été au courant que vous vous embêtiez, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de me déplacer. Il y a des hommes apparemment aussi doués pour le faire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes le plus doué.  
- Ah ben comment vous savez ça ? »

Elle soupira, lui remit le dossier en lui rappelant de venir la voir une fois les tests effectués. Plusieurs négociations plus tard, Cuddy fut spécialement heureuse d'arriver chez elle. Repas vite préparé et film ! Ce n'était décidément pas la saison des grenouilles ! Sonnette ! Si c'était encore l'autre avec ses pantoufles Mickey Mouse, elle allait l'étouffer avec Donald Duck !

Elle les prit d'ailleurs en mains et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque mais s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

« Amputation ?  
- Oh non, je me suis juste dit que vous deviez être avec quelqu'un. Je viens vous sauver. Mais vous m'attaquez avec Donald et j'ai toujours eu peur des canards.

- _Elle sourit et le laissa entrer._ Longue histoire.  
- Donnez-moi Donald, il ne vous a rien fait et vous l'étouffez.  
- Vous êtes venu sauver Donald et non moi du coup.  
- Je suis inutile, il n'y a pas de Don Juan dans le salon. »

Elle sourit légèrement, hochant la tête. Elle fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de lui. Elle agrippa son blouson des deux mains. Surpris, il faillit reculer mais ne bougea pas.

« Si vous voulez passer à l'étape suivante, aussi logique soit-elle, il va falloir m'embrasser.  
- Vous me promettez que vous n'étoufferez pas Donald Duck ?  
- _Elle rigola._ Promis. »

Comme une vieille habitude, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle n'allait pas réfléchir plus longtemps... C'était un crapaud boiteux qu'il lui fallait. Un crapaud bleu !

**END**


End file.
